greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Movie
The Angry Birds Movie (or simply Angry Birds) is a 2016 3D computer-animated Finnish - American comedy film based on the video game series of the same name created by the Finnish IOS and Android game company Rovio Entertainment, but it can also be interpreted to be a prequel to, or origin story behind the original game. Produced by Rovio Animation (a division of Rovio Entertainment), it was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts, and written by Jon Vitti. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage. Plot On Bird Island, an island inhabited by flightless birds, the reclusive Red is sentenced to anger management class after his temper causes a "premature hatching" of a customer's egg. Resentful, Red avoids getting to know his classmates Chuck, Bomb, and Terence, as well as the instructor Matilda. One day a boat docks at the island's shore containing green-colored pigs, and their captain Leonard, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs are accepted on the island and introduce the birds to innovative technologies such as the slingshot. More pigs arrive and seemingly adjust to the bird's society, but Red becomes suspicious of their motives, as they slowly overwhelm the island. He recruits Chuck and Bomb to help him find Mighty Eagle, a giant said to be the protector of the island, and the only bird that can fly, but who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is now overweight, self-absorbed, and largely in retirement. Looking through the Mighty Eagle's , Red's group sees the pigs planting explosives around the island while the birds are at a rave party. They realize the party was a ruse to steal the birds' eggs. Red, Bomb, and Chuck attempt to warn the other birds and stop the pigs, but the pigs escape and their explosives destroy the village. When the birds realize what happened, Red rallies them to let loose their anger and take back their eggs. The birds construct a boat and sail to Piggy Island, where they find the pigs living in a walled city and uncover Leonard as King of the pigs. Deducing the eggs are most likely in the castle at the center of the city, the birds attack and defeat the pigs by firing themselves over the walls using their gifted giant slingshot. However, when Terrence attempts to launch himself into the city, he accidentally snaps the slingshot in half after pulling himself too far back. Meanwhile, Red, Chuck, and Bomb make it to the castle and find the eggs in a boiler room, where the pigs plan to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives, having watched these events through his binoculars and had a change of heart, and carries the eggs out of the castle. While the birds escape, one egg falls out and rolls back into the castle. Red battles Leonard and retrieves the egg, escaping as the pigs' reserve of explosives blow up and destroy Piggy Island. Red reunites with the other birds as the rescued egg hatches, revealing three little blue birds (The Blues), and is declared a hero. He, Chuck, and Bomb are approached by Mighty Eagle, who claims that he wasn't lazy but instead deliberately made the birds lose faith in him so they could find faith in themselves. Back on Bird Island, the birds rebuild Red's house, which had been moved by Red near the edge of the island and was gradually destroyed whenever a boat full of pigs had arrived, in the middle of their village. All of the birds that have hatched sing a song to Red to thank him, and Red lets Chuck and Bomb move in with him. During the credits, the pigs are revealed to survive Piggy Island's destruction as Leonard begins to make a new plan to steal the eggs. In a mid-credits scene the three blue birds that Red rescued use the rebuilt slingshot to launch themselves out to sea. Why It Rocks # The film follows faithfully to the source material as it was been set as the prequel to the game for making more sense unlike other video game films poorly made video game movies, for example, the 1986 Japanese animated movie, Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, ''has some elements that are not faithful to the original game, unlike this film. # The film has a really great message about fighting back, ''"You have to take back what's yours by fighting back" when Red encourages the rest of the birds to let their anger loose. # For the most part, the characters are rather likable, such as Red, Chuck, Bomb and even Leonard (or known as King Mudbeard). # The animation is very fluid and detailed, with great backgrounds, and the character designs are pretty good as well. # Great soundtrack. # The idea of a movie about the Angry Birds' origin story was fairly interesting and is handled well for the most part. # The scene of how Terence got into anger management was actually funny. # Great and talented voice acting. # Entertaining and funny jokes for the most part that sometimes reference the game, such as Red telling the other bird family of the 3 stars ranking. # The second movie had better reviews and was a major improvement. # Judge Peckinpah became likable towards Red in the other half of the movie and he and the other birds learned Red's lesson. Bad Qualities # Some unfunny humor and obnoxious moments, mostly involving things such as butt jokes, crotch jokes, bathroom humor, etc. For example, when Red, Chuck, and Bomb were making their way to the Mighty Eagle, Chuck and Bomb create what they imagine to be his battle cry. This caused them to make a variety of obnoxious barn animal noises. # Some repetitive and stale jokes. # There was an unnecessarily long and somewhat disgusting scene where Red, Chuck, and Bomb found out what the Mighty Eagle actually did in the water. # The film has too many pop-culture references. # While the characters are likable for the most part, some of them can be annoying and cliched, such as the pigs. # It has quite a few jokes that are rather inappropriate for a family movie, such as a book called "Fifty Shades of Green", Mighty Eagle watching a bird showering, and Chuck calling the females to "get busy". # Despite Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox having their names being labeled in the main cast, Hal and Bubbles do not get as much screen time as the other main characters. However, their lack of appearances were made up in an animated short which focuses on them, and it was animated in flash. # Judge Peckinpah is unlikable as he acts as a jerk and nuisance towards Red in the first half of the movie. Videos External Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1985949 The Angry Birds Movie at the Internet Movie Database *https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_angry_birds_movie The Angry Birds Movie on Rotten Tomatoes Category:2010s films Category:Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:Based on video games Category:Decent Films Category:Animal films Category:Sony Films Category:Action films Category:Great Films with Bad Rotten Tomatoes Scores Category:Box office hits